Brownies
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: If there's one thing Johnny Cage loves more than himself and his movies, it's Jax's mom's delicious double chocolate brownies. However, he's thought of a different way on what to do about those delicious treats. You don't wanna know why. Inspired by a scene from "That 70's Show". One-shot. WARNING: Cage is a bit of an A-hole in this.


**"Brownies"**

 **Rated T for bat-crap craziness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Mortal Kombat or any of the characters of the game. "Mortal Kombat" and its characters are owned by Ed Boon, John Tobias, Netherrealm Studios and WB Games. Anyway, since I dig me That 70's Show even more, here's yet another drabble based on one of their scenes. And wouldn't you know it, it's a Johnny Cage fic! Who knows what kind of havoc he's gonna cause? Either way, it's time to find out!**

* * *

It proved to be yet another busy Saturday day as Johnny Cage was busy hanging around the Special Forces supply closet with both Takeda and Kung Jin, possibly talking about who would win in fair contest, Donald Trump or a big talking gorilla. If there's anything Johnny Cage loved doing, it was having a little fun and striking up a conversation with his students/soldiers.

Of course, that day began to change a little when Jax came into the supply closet with a plate of her mama's delicious double chocolate brownies for him to have. Nothing lit a smile on his face quite like a delicious plate of treats that was made all for himself.

"Mmmmm, that smells nice," Jax said before setting the plate on a cargo box.

That was then that he had forgot something.

"Damn, I forgot the milk." Jax muttered to himself.

After he left the supply closet, a smirk had appeared all across Johnny Cage's face as he stared at the plate of brownies.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Cage said, going over to the treats.

"I can't wait for this..." Takeda smirked.

"Me too!" Kung Jin nodded.

With Jax not in the supple closet, Johnny Cage bent down and started licking the brownies all over with his own spit, leaving every ounce of his germs around the fudgy exterior of the brownies. Both Takeda and Kung Jin were trying to hold their laughter in, but apparently, failed to do so from their own delight.

"Ohhh, I can't believe he's doing that!" Kung Jin smirked as well.

"My ribs are hurting already!" nodded Takeda.

But while Johnny was still licking the brownies, Jax came into the supply closet with his milk in hand and saw Cage doing what he wasn't supposed to.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jax shouted.

"Oh, hey!" Johnny Cage said, turning to Jax with a laugh. "Look at me, I'm lickin-"

Unfortunately, he would not finish that statement as all of a sudden...

 ** _*BAAAAAAM!*_**

Jax had suddenly punched Johnny Cage so hard that he ended up crashing into the wall, forcing a hole to be formed through the supply closet and into Sonya Blade's personal office!

Observing the damage between the hole in the wall and the punch that her ex-husband took, Sonya had no choice but to form a gruntful sigh inside her.

"Tell me you didn't just try to lick Jax's brownies..." She groaned.

"I thought it would be funny..." Cage groaned in pain.

"And that's why we divorced." Sonya sighed again as she got up out of her chair and left her office.

As soon as Sonya had left, an unconscious Johnny Cage was left to deal with an angry, pissed off Jax. Apparently, he wasn't very pleased what Johnny Cage had done to his brownies. So he picked Johnny Cage up by his collar and spoke down to him with a vicious sneer.

"You try doing something like that again, and I'll bend you over so bad, you'll be licking your own ass instead of my brownies!" Jax exclaimed. "We clear on that?"

"Uh-huh..." Cage said before Jax let him down with a thud.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get rid of your spit-covered brownies that you licked on," Jax scowled again before muttering, "I can't believe you frickin' licked my damn brownies..."

After Jax had left with his plate and milk intact, both Takeda and Kung Jin were left to face each other in surprise and shock.

"Man, Jax decked him hard." Takeda replied.

"Yeah, I get that." nodded Kung Jin.

And it wasn't long before Kung Jin had gave Takeda a $20 bill, forcing Takeda to kiss the dollar bill in victory in putting it in his left pocket. It just left a message in Cage's unconscious mind that he should never mess with a man's brownies...

...

...

...unless that man gets knocked through a hole in the wall.

* * *

 **Man, that Johnny Cage ain't right. He's such an A-Hole that I frickin' love it. I mean, he's such a douchebag that you just can't help but love his awesome smartmouth. Respect to that!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, peace gangstas!**


End file.
